


Rune Factory Drabbles

by Stunfisky



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4, Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: Various drabbles featuring various ships in the RF universe.
Relationships: Aden/Sonja (Rune Factory), Forte/Frey (Rune Factory), Frey/Kiel (Rune Factory), Kiel/Leon (Rune Factory), Melody/Raguna (Rune Factory), Raguna/Lynette (Rune Factory), Raguna/Russel (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 6





	1. Last and First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old document of rf ficlets I wrote, probably for tumblr, and decided to upload them here.

Ivan looked at his brother, Raguna, as he got ready to leave. They traded short sentences of 'get wells' and 'be safes'. In habitual comfort they placed their foreheads together and blessed each other in the name of Terrable, the Native dragon that was close to them. Soon though they placed distance between each other. Raguna had to leave to go on an investigation mission as tasked by their second cousin, King Gilbert. As Ivan watched his brother's back get smaller he made another prayer, this time directed to all of the Native dragons for Raguna's protection. 

A year had passed and Raguna never showed up. Ivan and Terrable could still feel that he was alive though. They just couldn't tell where. King Gilbert had given him permission to travel around and search for information about Raguna, but there was a catch. Ivan also had to report anything about the movements of the Seches Army. The same army that Raguna had went to go investigate. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he took the opportunity. For an entire season there was no news anywhere in the small kingdom. 

Then one week he saw him. He saw Raguna. Raguna was skinnier than he had last saw him and his hair was shorter as well. However he still had the same clothes as he had left in, the same look in his eyes, and carried himself the same way. Raguna was alive and well, but why hadn't he come home? Ivan asked around and discovered a heart wrenching truth. Raguna was suffering from amnesia and could only remember his name. With both dread and relief he sighed. Raguna was doing fine and this way he wasn't being sent on dangerous missions. Raguna could live a normal life doing what was natural for an Earthmate. Ivan wanted to see Raguna happy even if it meant he no longer had a brother. With a heavy heart he greeted Raguna as Ivan, the traveling merchant.


	2. Nightmare Raguna/Melody

Raguna walked the cavern and saw a woman with pink hair wearing what looked like a witch's outfit. She turned and looked at him before giving him a hammer and telling him to break the rocks along a section of a wall. Something about how she could smell a hot spring just beyond. Whatever that meant. He did as she commanded though and low and behold there was indeed a hot spring. She jumped onto him smiling. “Who are you?” he asked when she seemed to have calmed down. Blue eyes looked at him in shock then sadness and she retreated from him. He thought he heard something about memory, but she seemed to perk up and introduced herself. She couldn't hide how her eyes were beginning to water nor how she ran away. “What a weird girl.”

He woke up with a start and looked beside him. A woman with pink hair laid sleeping peacefully. He whispered her name almost in disbelief. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. “Raguna? Sweetheart? What's wrong?” He quickly hugged her unable to find his voice. “Raguna?” Her voice sounded more awake now with worry. “You're trembling. Did you have a nightmare?” She asked maneuvering herself a bit so she could pat and stroke Raguna's head.

“I--” Raguna choked out, “I had a dream where I forgot you. You looked so sad and heartbroken.” He sobbed out. He had always feared that with the amnesia he had before he had left someone behind. Now the nightmares that once had faceless people were now Melody. He hated it. “--and--- and all I could think was what a weird girl you were. I feel so horrible, Melody. I don't every want to cause you that pain.”

Melody just continued to comfort her husband in his scared nightmare-induced rattling. He had told her how he feared his past, of leaving someone behind, but it had never transferred to the future like now. She giggled lightly though, “So did you think I was a weird girl when you met me this time as well?”

“Melody.” Raguna scolded lightly, but sighed in relief. “Not as weird as Mist. I can at least understand your mind.”

Melody laughed, “Happy to know that then. Now why don't I make you some tea to help you relax a bit?”

Raguna hummed before pulling the covers over their heads, “Maybe in the morning. Right now I just want to be close to you.” Melody sighed, but then began to hum a tune to relax her clingy husband. He appreciated the song as he soon fell back to sleep with dreams that were much happier.


	3. Misunderstanding Kiel/Frey

“I want you to go out with me!” Kiel heard Frey's voice shout from the other side of the door. He was returning home to cook for Forte since it was about dinner time. He was about the enter before he heard Frey's voice. His hand dropped to his side and he felt his heart tighten. Frey was asking his sister out? Forte was the only other person that could be in the house so it had to be true. That reasoning didn't make him feel any better though. He turned and fled. He ran all the way to the general store. 

“Did you forget some ingredient for dinner, Kiel?” He heard Blossom ask either not taking in his state or purposely not mentioning it for his sake.

“Not exactly.” He gasped out. “Is Doug here?”

“Aye, he came home early grumbling about Dylas again.” She huffed and Kiel could tell she was watching him go upstairs so he could talk to Doug.

“You look like hell.” The first words out of the dwarf's mouth was not exactly what he wanted to hear. “What are you crying for?” He asked making room for Kiel to enter his room.

Kiel wiped his face trying to get rid of the tears. “I don't know. I should be happy, but I just feel pain.”

“That makes no sense.” Doug said flopping onto his bed. “Start at the beginning.”

The younger teen sighed and took a deep calming breath. “I was heading home to fix dinner, but when I got to the door I heard Frey confessing to Forte.”

Doug was silent for a moment, “That does hurt a bit. Who knew the princess was into girls? Although, I always thought that she was more interested in you.”

“Huh?”

“I mean she's always smiling with you, giving you things, and taking you out training.”

“She does that with everyone though.”

“Not really. She makes sure to give you something every day. We don't get treats everyday like you. Also, she takes you out once a week. Although, I guess now it's just to make sure you two get along if she's dating Forte.”

Kiel hummed sadly and looked down. He felt conflicted. He didn't know that Frey gave him more attention than the other guys. It made him happy that she did that. However having the reason being in order to get closer to Forte or at least make it so he wouldn't protest her love for Forte left him sad and feeling used. Frey wouldn't have any evil intentions and she probably only wanted to make sure everyone was happy, but it hurt a bit even still. He didn't know why it hurt either. Surely he didn't like Frey romantically, right? The color drained from his face. “I like Frey romantically.”

“Huh? Did you just now figure that out?”

“Shut up!” Kiel shoved Doug's leg in embarrassment.

Doug laughed, “You're an idiot aren't you? You didn't even realize it all this time? Idiot. Idiot!” Doug continued to tease Kiel.

“You're such an ass sometimes Doug! Geez. Ah, whatever! I'm going to sleep!” Kiel then fell to his side onto the floor.

“Shouldn't you tell Forte you're spending the night here?”

“It's fine! Besides... I can't go home like this right now. I need a night away.”

The dwarf sighed, “Whatever. At least go grab you some blankets or something. I don't want to be seen as cruel because you fell asleep without anything.”

Kiel made a sound of protest, but did as Doug told him to. He fell asleep shortly after getting the makeshift bed ready although he didn't sleep very peacefully. Morning came and Kiel decided it was best that he head home to cook Forte breakfast instead of eating with Blossom and Doug. “I'm home, Sis.”

Forte came dashing out of her room, “Kiel? Where were you?”

“I spent the night with Doug.”

She sighed in relief, “Tell me next time then. I was worried that a monster got you or something.”

“I can take on monsters now, Forte. You don't have to worry about me.”

“I'll always worry about you. You're my brother.” Kiel looked away from his sister in embarrassment before both of their stomachs growled. After a short laugh Kiel went about making breakfast for the two of them. Their day fell back into their normal routines. At the watchtower Kiel let his mind wonder as usual. He was fine with Frey dating his sister. He wanted happiness for the both of them. He could push away these feelings for the princess eventually. 

“Kiel! I finally found you!”

The young male turned around to see Frey beaming at him. He smiled lightly, but looked away. He couldn't face her yet. “H-Hi Frey. Did you need me?”

“I want to go out with you!”

He just stared blankly at her. Why'd she go and say that? Wasn't she dating Forte now? Oh wait, perhaps this was one of those relationships he heard about where there's multiple partners? Frey liked both him and Forte? Kiel bit his bottom lip, “I can't be in a relationship with my sister!” He blurted out then dashed away. He heard Frey call for him as he ran, but he ignored her. 

“Something wrong Kiel?” Jones asked looking over him with a worried face after he had ran into his and Nancy's weekly little dates.

“I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit.” He felt Nancy part his hair this way and that.

“There's no injuries.”

“Really, I'm fine. I think it's just stress.” Jones frowned looking at him. “I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you. I-I'll be going now.” Kiel finally rested once he was at Dragon Lake. He watched the water and the small fish he could see from the shore. Suddenly he felt a weight on his head.

“You look blue, Kiel.”

“Leon.” The younger greeted. “I don't know if I am. I think I'm more confused than anything.”

“About what? Tell me anything you like.”

Kiel made a big sigh, “Last night I heard Frey ask Forte out then today Frey asked me out. I don't understand why. I can't be in that type of relationship with my sister! Then does Forte know Frey was going to do this and agreed to it? I can't see Forte doing that.”

Leon laughed at him for a few moments, “Maybe your sister rejected her. Think about that.”

“So I'm second best?!” Kiel let out a frustrated yell of defeat. “I don't want to be second best with Frey. I don't want to be the backup plan, the rebound, the-- the—” Kiel couldn't speak anymore as tears were falling from his eyes again. Leon frowned and sat beside him, but said nothing and Kiel was thankful for that. Eventually Kiel's tears stopped, but they still remained silent for a while longer.

“Alright, wash your face. You don't want others to see you like this.” 

Kiel nodded and leaned forward to wash his face with the lake water. He took a deep breath in and out. He could at least face his sister, although he wasn't sure about Frey. Kiel got up and dusted himself off. “I'm going to talk to Forte about all of this now.”

“Good luck, kid.”

Normally Kiel would have protested at being called a kid, but he didn't seem to have the energy to. When he got home Forte wasn't home yet, that was normal, she was making her rounds probably. Soon enough though he heard her enter. “Sis? Can we talk?” He called out from his room. 

Forte soon appeared, “Are you okay? Did your sickness come back? Jones said you weren't feeling well. What do you want to talk about?”

He shook his head. “I'm not sick so don't worry about that.” He bit his bottom lip trying to gain the courage to talk about the problem. “Forte, I want you to be honest with me. Yesterday I heard Frey confess to you then today Frey confessed to me. Did you reject her or are you okay with that type of relationship with more than two people? I only see you as a sister so I really can't accept that type of relationship with you and Frey.”

“Huh?” He watched as his sister's cheeks became pink. “Kiel, I think you've misunderstood something. Frey didn't confess to me.”

“What? --But I clearly hear her in the here and you had to be the only one in the house.”

Forte looked away, “She was practicing. She's been so nervous about asking you out that she came to me and asked what would be the best way to ask you out. I told her to just be blunt about it so she practiced it so she'd have the courage to say it to you. You've jumped to conclusions again.” She laughed, “I guess this explains why Frey was telling me that you thought of her as a sister.” She laughed even more and wouldn't stop for a few minutes no matter how much Kiel complained. “Go explain it to her right now, mister.” Forte teased.

With a red face and a pout Kiel left the house and headed to Frey's room. He explained to Frey what happened and she laughed at him as well. Her smile was a lot better than the tears that had stained her face. Kiel eventually laughed at himself as well before holding Frey's hand.


	4. Mornings  Leon/Kiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rare ship when I wrote it back in 2015

He reached up to fondle the animal ears atop his boyfriend's head enjoying how soft they felt then moved his hand down to lightly brush through the light blue hair. “You certainly like my ears, Kiel. Everyone else besides the princess seems more interested in my tail.”

Kiel hummed, “I like your tail too, but your ears are more expressive than your tail.” Said ears moved forward in interest then moved to flat against Leon's head. “Don't think it's bad. It's cute.” Leon growled before pinning the younger male to the bed and peppering his neck with kisses. “Aha! Leon! That tickles!” In a fit of revenge Kiel moved his hands from Leon's back to his tail and stroked it. He heard a small whimper from the one above him followed by a sort of purring. “Your tail is more sensitive. That's why I only want to touch it when we're alone.”

“We're alone now.” Leon pushed himself up so Kiel could see the growing lust in his eyes.

The younger male moved his hands again, this time to Leon's face to lightly trace the runes there. “We are, but it's morning. We can't stay inside all day. We need to go eat something as well.” 

Leon wasn't budging though. In fact, he was making it harder for Kiel to think of more excuses by kissing down his chest. “Well, I think I can be satisfied with my breakfast right here.” He trailed a finger on the underside of Kiel's forming erection causing him to whimper. 

“You're incorrigible. At least kiss me before you do that.” Leon was more than happy to oblige and eagerly kissed his lovable boyfriend while wagging his tail. Not only was Kiel a great breakfast but it was always going to be a good day when he heard Kiel's moans of pleasure in the morning.


	5. Propose Raguna/Lynette

“Lynette?” 

She turned to look at the man that called out to her, “Yes? What is it, Raguna?” She peered at him curiously. He seemed to be both nervous and couragous. It was so similar to how he was back in the caves when she had used the Grimore against him. However, unlike back then things were calmer and now instead of being enemies they were much more friendlier. Of course Lynette still felt out of place. She had cause so much grief in Raguna's life -not that he remembered most of it- as well as the people of Kardia. Yet he and the townspeople welcomed her with open arms. They never treated her badly. The people of Kardia truly were gentle souls. Perhaps everyone in Norad was that way. It made her feel regret what she had done to everyone.

“Lynette.” Raguna's voice brought her back to the present. He seemed much calmer and determined after taking a deep breath. “I want to marry you.”

Lynette's visible eye grew wide in shock. Raguna truly wanted to marry her? “But why? I've done things to this town and most importantly to you that I can never completely atone for. I'm the cause—”

“The past is the past, Lynette.” He spoke calmly, “I've learned that living here. The town realizes your mistakes as well as you do, but they understand that you are regretful of what you did. Everyone knows that you want to change for the better.”

“Then what about you? I took your life; your memories away. That is something I cannot change or remedy.”

Raguna smiled at her. It was such a gentle smile that held no sadness or anger towards her. “I've accepted that. I accepted that a long time ago, even before we first met. I'll admit that I faltered when you revealed that you were reason my memory was erased, but I believe that to be natural. I don't blame you entirely, Lynette. I know you had your reasons.” He gently took her hand in his. “I've started a new life here in Kardia just as you are doing now. I want to continue this new life with these new memories with you by my side, Lynette.”

Lynette couldn't keep eye contact. She did like Raguna romantically once she got to know him and the same was probably true for him. Still she greatly regretted her past. Was it truly acceptable for her to move on and start anew. Her red eye looked at him again. He was being patient and honestly tying to not force her hand. Finally Lynette smiled, “I give my life to you, Raguna, although I must confess I may not be the best wife at first. I will do all I can to support you though.”

The man laughed, “That's fine. I didn't want to marry you for any reason other than I love you. Anything else we can work together.” Lynette blushed at that and murmured something with the same sentiment.


	6. Saplings  Azel/Sonia

She stood with her hands on her hips looking at her best friend who was halfway off the bed, but snoring away. “Wake up you idiot!” She yelled before kicking the bed frame. Her friend made an undignified noise as he fell from the bed, upside down with his head on the floor and his feet in front of him.

“What was that for Sonia?” He grumbled before he rolled over so he could sit and look up at her properly. Sonia had on the blue ribbon he had given her for her birthday half a year ago. Besides that she had on her usual tunic and stockings.

The pink haired girl pouted, “Come Azel, get ready I want to take you somewhere today.”

“Not to the dragon shrine again. You took me there last week.” Azel complained rocking a bit.

She stomped her foot, “I'm not taking you there again! Not after you wouldn't stop complaining. Geez, the dragons are going to get angry at you if you don't take your duties seriously.” Seeing that Azel was getting up she turned around and headed to the kitchen. Azel's mother had packed them a lunch box already since she was going to be out until evening.

“Ah, I don't have duties yet. Dad takes care of helping all the farmers.” He said taking off his night shirt and pulling out his favorite outfit. “Mom has been helping out too, you know that. They're not often here to teach me anyway.”

“That's only because it's harvest season.”

“And then it'll be Winter. I won't get to get real lessons until next year. I'm just going to be told about my duties all winter. At least all you have to do is sing.”

“That's not true! It's really hard trying to learn what the dragons are saying. Especially when they're all talking at once. It makes me want to cry, but if I do they all just laugh at me.” Sonia sighed. “Anyway, are you ready yet?”

“Yes, I'm dressed. Where are you taking me this year, Sonia?” It was tradition for them to take each other somewhere on their birthday. Earlier this year Azel had taken her to an island covered in flowers. Now it was her turn.

“That's secret.” They both knew that reply was coming. In silence they made their way out of Azel's house and to the docks. They had a little row boat that the two of them used whenever they went exploring on the nearby islands. With Sonia's direction they came to a rather flat island.

“So what are we doing here?”

“Planting?”

“Huh?” Azel looked at her incredulously, “It's not planting season.”

“We're not planting a crop, Azel. We're planting a tree and you won't be using that magic stick that your family uses.”

“It's a spirit wand. It could make someone like you have the nature powers of an Earthmate.”

“Yeah, yeah, well I don't have those powers like you do so we're gonna plant this tree the old fashion way. I already brought the shovels and sapling here too.” She pointed to the twig that was standing up with a satchel tied at the bottom of it keeping the roots intact. Sonia heard Azel sigh before following her up to it and getting to work along with her. A few hours later and they collapsed onto the ground after finishing the planting. Sonia looked up at the bright blue sky. She loved how brilliant the sky looked in the fall. “The sky reminds me of you, you know.”

“Really? How?”

“It's the same color as your eyes. I think even the sky knows that because it's always bluer in fall than any other season. Like even the sky prefers the season you were born in.”

A few seconds of silence passed before Azel laughed. “That's so childish, Sonia.”

“Well I'm a kid and so are you!” She huffed. “You're only a year older than me so you're a kid too.” She protested before silence fell again. “But it's what I truly think.”

“Thanks.” Minutes passed before Azel sat up and looked at Sonia. “You know, when this tree grows and bloom it'll remind me of you.”

“What type of tree would do that?”

“It's a cherry blossom tree. When it blooms it'll have really pretty pink flowers. Pink like your hair.” Sonia smiled at that and sat up as well. This was going to be a special memory for them then. “Sonia, you should sing to bless the tree.” She nodded and began to sing. Azel watched her happily. He always liked her singing and found so at ease when she sang. Sonia even seemed to glow when she sang. “Thank you for the birthday present.”


	7. Winter Festival Raguna/Russel

“Raguna!” The young elf girl called out before tackling the farmer.

“Morning, Ceci.” He said after laughing a bit. “What brings the visit?”

“It's the winter festival! I have to give you cookies since during the Spring Festival I demanded you give me some. Besides...” She paused to break away and look away bashfully. “You've helped me out a lot. I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble. So... I want to give you some. Daddy helped me make them.” She then pulled out a small satchel of cookies.

Raguna patted her head affectionately. It seemed Cecilia was still regretful about the summer when she got in trouble at Clemes Cave. He knelt down and took the satchel. “You didn't have to, but since it's a kind gesture I'll accept. You've apologized enough. I'm just glad you weren't hurt at the time.”

The child smiled a bit, “I'm still sorry though. Since then you and Daddy haven't gotten along very well.”

“Huh?”

“You both make weird faces whenever the other isn't looking. They're sorta sad, but not really. You two don't talk as much and Daddy gets really nervous and uneasy...”

Raguna hummed in thought. Did he really make weirdly sad faces? Perhaps he did. It did hurt to talk to Russell at times, but that was because of his feelings for the man. “I see, but at least for me you aren't the reason for it so don't blame yourself. Have you told Russell this?”

Cecilia shook her head, “No. Anytime I bring you up Daddy makes the face again. I don't like the faces you two make at each other. So I haven't told him.”

“Do you want me to try to fix it?” He smiled hopelessly. “Even if it makes your Daddy angry at me?”

“Please, Raguna!” The girl cheered loudly in excitement. “You don't get scared when Daddy gets mad. Why would he get angry at you though?”

“He may not like what I'll say to him and we may argue about it too.”

Cecelia pouted for a moment before she lightly grasped Raguna's left hand with both of her hands. “I understand. I'll go stay the night with Tabitha so you can talk to Daddy. You've told me before that Daddy only gets angry because he cares so if he gets angry with you it's because he cares for you.” Raguna fought the urge to say this might be different, but if the faces Cecilia was talking about then he had a suspicion. She started to walk away before turning on her heel. “Raguna! When I'm older will you marry me?”

This wasn't the first time she asked such. Usually his reply was maybe when she was older however, now, “I'm not too sure.”

Instead of frowning she smiled brightly, “I still love you, but thank you and good luck.” She then dashed away leaving Raguna baffled.

With a huff Raguna went back to work before grabbing what he needed and heading into town. He received chocolates from all the girls which he accepted bashfully. They were all just returning the chocolates he gave them during the Spring Festival. Finally around evening, before the library closed, he entered.

“Good Evening, Raguna. Ceci isn't here tonight.” Russell displayed his usual smile.

“I know. She came by this morning to give me chocolate and talk.”

Russell's eyebrows raised and he shuffled his weight. Normal people would think that it was just due to the fact that Russell had been on his feet most of the day. However Raguna had been fighting for a while so he knew a defensive posture when he saw it. “Talk? About what?”

Raguna hummed lightly stalling a bit trying to say what he wanted without making Russell fly off the handle. “She was worried. She thinks we're not getting along.”

He heard the librarian chuckle, “I think it may be her imagination.”

“You think? She's a smart girl, Russell. Just as you've raised her to be.” Russell stayed silent, but he was glaring. Raguna sighed before shrugging. “I don't know why you're being so defensive.” He pulled out his own satchel of chocolate cookies and placed it on the desk between them. “Here, Winter Festival cookies.”

“Chocolate though?” Raguna hummed in reply with a smile. “I can't accept.”

“Why's that? Have someone else you're interested in?”

“That's-- No. There's no one.” He was looking away.

“Then is the problem because I'm male?” Russell stayed silent. “I don't think it's that or you would have told me. If it's about Ceci well I think she already figured it out. She told me she'd stay at Tabitha's so we could talk... or argue. She even asked if I would marry her again and this time when I turned her down she smiled brightly thanking me and wishing me luck.”

“Just stop.” Russell protested. “I already told you I can't accept.”

“And I already asked why. Also you said you couldn't accept my chocolate cookies. Not my feelings.”

“Raguna, why are you making this difficult?” Russell sighed heavily.

“Why are you?”

Now Russell gave in, “I'm at least five years older than you. You have every marriageable woman in town after you. Just because my daughter accepts this type of relationship does not mean everyone else in town does. She already has it difficult I don't want to make it more difficult on her.”

“Russell.” Now Raguna was glaring. “Five years older. Ten years older. I don't care. Ceci is strong so she can take any bullying. If not that's what parents are for. To support their children when they need. However I doubt she'll be bullied. I doubt the whole town is going to hate this type of relationship. Some people may not accept it, but that can happen with any couple. As for the girls, I don't see any of them the way I see you Russell. I like you.” He could see Russell's cheeks become red. “Will you accept me?” Minutes passed as Russell seemed to be fighting with himself. “You don't have to give me an answer now.” Russell looked at him shocked, “I'm not cruel. If you need time to think I'll allow it. However if you try to turn me down with those weak excuses you used I won't accept it. It's a yes or no question that I'm asking you. I want to know your feelings. If you need time to work them out so you can say them I can wait for a little.”

The older man nodded, “Please give me some time then.” 

Raguna, satisfied with that reply for now, left the Library, but he didn't get far as at the town entrance someone was waiting for him. “How did things go with Mister Russell?”

“Tabitha, where's Ceci?”

“Right here!” The child jumped out from hiding behind the adult elf's dress. “Sorry I had to tell Tabitha what was going on so I could stay the night. I had to tell Bianca too. Anyway what did Daddy say?”

The brunet smiled, “He needs some time to think before telling me.” The child pouted and crossed her arms.

“Are you doing alright, Mister Raguna?” The maid asked carefully.

He sighed lightly, “I'm fine. He's just troublesome with the excuses. I have to wonder if everyone from that type of life is so set against their own happiness.”

“War does not only affect the body. It's a great burden to be a part of a war. Please be patient.”

Raguna laughed, “I'm not planning on giving up anytime soon, but thanks Tabitha.” He then switched his attention to Cecilia who has been listening. “Alright, you best get back for some dinner or else Jasper is going to eat it all.” The child cheered before they headed back towards the mansion. Raguna had done as much as he could.


End file.
